Friends Til the End
by CuteKittens
Summary: My very first Takari fic (and my best!). TK comes home from college only to get the worst news ever...
1. Default Chapter Title

In this fan fic, TK and Kari are in separate colleges, and all the rest have graduated already. Tai and Sora got married, and have a huge house in Boston, MA. I think that's all you need to know to understand some things.

Friends Til the end

I wonder what Kari's doing right now. Thought TK. He was packing up, reading to go home after finishing his first year at college at UCLA. He had finished with top grades for the year, but his mind kept focusing on Kari for some odd reason. He hoped nothing had happened to her. He hadn't seen her since Christmas, when all the digi-destined had come together for a few days to celebrate the holiday season. They had sent e-mails to each other now and then, enough to keep their friendship just barely alive. It was odd how they had drifted so far apart so quickly. It had seemed like yesterday they had started going steady. But that was two years ago, and now they were 3,000 miles away, TK in LA, and Kari studying at Harvard.

TK's mind drifted back to Kari. _I shouldn't be too worried,_ he thought, _At least I'll see her later this week. Then I can prove to myself that she's okay._ He had started worrying about her for more than a week, ever since he had a vision that something horrible had happened to her. This vision had ended just when he was going to find out what that horrible thing was.

"Forget this," TK said out loud, "I'm going to call her right now and make sure she's okay." TK began to dial Kari's number, hoping that she had already arrived home. Tai answered the phone.

"Hey Tai! It's TK!!" TK shouted over the phone.

"TK? That really you?" Tai replied, "Man, I haven't talked to you in ages!!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Say Tai, this may sound weird, but has Kari come home yet?"

"Nope, not yet, but hopefully she will be later todayoh crap, she's pulling in the driveway right now!! Can you hold on a sec TK? I'll welcome her home and tell her you want to talk to her."

"Ok Tai, take your time."

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Kari's voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kari? Is that really you?"

"TK?!?! I don't believe it!! I haven't heard your voice in a long time!! So how come you called? Can I walk in the door without the sweetest guy ever calling me up?" Kari laughed.

TK laughed with her. "Sorry about that," he replied, "I just couldn't stand it anymore, I just had to talk to you. I swore I wouldn't gone bezerk if you hadn't pulled in just now."

Kari giggled. "You're still coming to visit, aren't you? Everyone else is dying to see you. Matt misses you tons!!"

TK was now rolling with laughter. "Oh, and you're not going to be happy to see me Kari?"

"Of course I'm going to be happy to see you!! Oh wait, I take that back. I'm going to be _thrilled _to see you!"

TK suddenly became serious. "Hey Kari?" he asked.

"What is it TK?"

"Do you think maybe ummwe can go steady again when I get back?"

"I dunno, TK, maybe we should discuss that when you get here. Meanwhile, I really have to let you go, Tai's yelling at me to get my crap out of my car, claiming his not my butler!"

"Ok Kari, I understand. I'll see you in a few days! Bye!"

"Bye TK! Can't wait to see you!!"

Well, it didn't sound like anything bad was going on, TK thought. _I'll just wait until I see her, maybe that will help calm my nerves._

***4 Days Later***

All the digi-destined were saying at Tai and Sora's huge house. They were all sitting living room, talking about the good old days. Suddenly they heard a car door slam.

"It's TK!!" Shouted Kari.

She ran out the door, up to TK and gave him a huge hug, while he was still struggling to get out of his car.

"Geez Kari, can I at least get in the driveway?" he teased.

"Sorry TK, I'm just so happy to see you!!" She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Come on, let's go inside."

As soon as TK walking into the door with Kari, Matt jumped up and hugged him.

"How ya doing little bro? I missed you!"

"I missed you too Matt, but can I walk in the door first please?"

Everyone was hungry, so they ordered some pizza. Except Mimi. She wanted a salad instead (she doesn't like pizza grease). Instead of having it delivered, TK offered to go pick it up.

As he was walking out the door, he heard a voice behind her. "Wait up TK, I'll go with you! You can't carry all the stuff by yourself!" It was Kari.

"Ok, sure"

So Kari and TK went to pick up the pizza. On the way home, Kari was driving, and TK noticed she looked so serious and almost well, sad for some reason.

"What's wrong Kari?" asked TK, "You looked depressed about something."

"It's nothing, TK, don't worry about it"

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Kari spoke up.

"TK?" she said.

"What is it Kari?"

"Do you want to go out this Saturday?"

"With the whole group? Sure!"

"No, not with the group. Justme. But if you don't want to, that's okay, I understand."

"No, I'd loved to go out with you Saturday Kari. Now the only problem is keeping everyone else from coming or spying or something!!"

Kari laughed in response. "We'll think of something!" She said.

They finally reached Tai and Sora's place. Everyone inhaled their dinner because they were so hungry. While they ate, they talked more about the good old times and what had been going on while TK and Kari were away. After a while, TK stoped listening and looked over at Kari, who was sitting across from him. _She still looks so depressed_ he thought, _I know something is wrong, and I won't rest until I find out what's bothering her!_

The next thing he knew, TK woke up in Kari's lap.

"What the heck happened?" He asked

"You fell asleep silly!" she replied

"How'd I get in your lap?"

"Well, would you rather have your head on the hard dirty floor?"

"I just vacuumed it today!!" screamed Sora from the kitchen.

"Whatever!" Kari shouted back. She looked back at TK. "You look really tired. Maybe you should go to bed for the night."

"Yeah, that sound good. I feel exhausted."

TK started to get up, but Kari stopped him. "Here, let me carry you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just cause."

"Ok, whatever."

Kari put TK in bed, and gave him a nice kiss good-night.

"Good-Night TK!!"

TK kissed her back. "Night Kari" Then he fell asleep on his bed.

A minute later, Kari fell asleep on the floor.

***Saturday***

TK and Kari decided to go on a moonlight walk in the woods. It was very romantic. They walked mostly in silence, holding hands, except for some comments on the weather now and then. Finally, Kari spoke up.

"TK? I think we should go steady again, while we have the chance."

"Sure Kari, I was about to ask you the same thing!" More silence. "Gee, I haven't been in these woods in ages! I wonder if you old tree house is still here.."

"I dunno, let's go look!" Kari pulled TK to the tree that they had built their tree house in all those years ago. Surprisingly, it was still there, and in the same condition they had left it.

"Let's go inside." Said TK

"OK"

TK and Kari went up into the tree house, and talked about all the fun times they had in it. Suddenly, and without warning, Kari kissed TK. He finally realized what was going on, and kissed her back. When it finally ended, Kari looked at TK seriously _Uh-oh_ he thought.

"TK? There's something very important I have to tell you, but before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell another soul."

"Cross my heart, hope do die, stick a fish hook in my eye."

"TK, its needle, not fish hook!" She giggled then put back on her serious face. "TK," she started, "I have cancer."

TK's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, but inside he was screaming. _I knew something was wrong! Poor Kari! I wish there was something I can do!! I wish I had the cancer instead of her, but there's nothing I can do about that now_

"What kind of cancer is it Kari?"

"I don't remember the name, but I know it's in my right leg. I have to go in for more tests on Monday, but they are thinking about amputating it so I can hopefully rid myself of it."

"So you're not gonna die? Anytime soon"

"I don't think so. If they do the operation and it works, hopefully I'll be rid of it."

"Do the others know yet?"

"No, not yet. I decided it would be right if I told you first, cause I know you'll help me break it to the others."

"How long have you known?"

"About a week or two I guess."

"Oh,"

They sat in the tree house in silence for a long time, until finally they decided to go home and tell the others. They figured the sooner the better, so they wouldn't get mad for not knowing.

When they reached Tai and Sora's place, everyone was partying. TK and Kari decided to tell them the next day, so they wouldn't be ruining everyone's fun.

They next day, right after breakfast, Kari and TK spilled everything to the rest of the group. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Suddenly Mimi began to cry, and jumped up to give Kari a huge hug. Soon nearly everyone followed suit. Ironically, Izzy was crying the most or everyone, and when he hugged Kari, he wouldn't let her go. Then he admitted having a crush on Kari a long time ago, which surprised everyone

Kari gave a good laugh at that. "Sorry Izzy!! I'm TK's woman now!"

Everyone began to laugh as well. They were happy to see Kari not looking so glum, and not taking her disease take over her life before she could enjoy it.

Before too long, after having a little bit of Chemotherapy, Kari went to have the operation to remove the tumor from her leg. Luckily, they had found a surgeon who could save her leg, replacing the bone marrow that was to be removed with titanium metal. The operation was very long, but successful! After that, she had to go in for more Chemotherapy.

Kari had to take a year or so off from college while this was going on. TK also decided to take a year off, so he could stay with Kari. She wanted him to go back and not worry about her, but he told her that their friendship and her life were much more imprtant than school.

Kari was handling her cancer quite well. She wasn't in denial, but she never let the disease get her down. She always tried to be cheerful, but she did break down and cry every once in a while when everyone else did.

After her second round of Chemo, she went to have tests done to make sure the cancer was really gone. The day she was supposed to get the results, she got very sick. A few days later, when she was feeling better, she was asked to come to the doctors office as soon as she could. She went down later that day with TK, Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora went into the doctor's private office, while TK waited outside with Kari. Finally they were asked in as well.

They were told that the cancer wasn't really gone, it was back, and there were tumors in Kari's lungs. Right them and there, everyone broke down and cried. TK held Kari tight, saying he would be with her every moment he could.

Kari was scheduled to have another operation to remove the tumors. It was yet again a success, Then she had to go in for more Chemo. By the time she was released, school was about to start again.

Kari had begged TK to go back to school and not to worry about her. He was reluctant at first, but decided to agree to her wishes. He promised to call every weekend and e-mail at least every other day.

Around Christmas, everyone was yet again staying with Tai and Sora. They day after Christmas, they were rewarded with some news.

The cancer was back yet again and spreading, to Kari's pelvis, spine, and some organs. This time, there was nothing to doctors could do except prescribe drugs to ease the pain. Kari refused to let it get to her, and chose to fight.

TK wanted to stay with her, but Kari refused to let him throw away his education. Before he went back, they made a pact, Kari would do 50% of the fighting, and TK would do the other 50%.

TK and Kari kept in close touch from there, becoming even closer than they ever were. A year passed. Kari was surviving better than any doctor figured she would. TK returned during breaks to visit her and check up on her health. Though her health was obviously going downhill, her spirits were higher than ever. She was actually surviving two months longer than anyone thought she would.

TK was still fighting for her, hoping that the tumors would show some sign of disappearance. No luck. Still, TK refused to let Kari down.

One day, when he was telling his room mate Mark about the latest talk with Kari her had, Mark brought up and interesting point.

He said, "TK, did you ever think that the only reason she may be still fighting is because she's thinking that you're thinking that's what she wants you to do? Of course, that's only my opinion, she's your friend and you know her a lot better than I do. I hope I didn't insult you or anything."

"No, it's okay, I know you didn't mean any harm."

Mark, who had a cousin who lived not to far from the college, went over there to spend the night, since they were going to a family party the next day.

That night, just before 10:00, TK was dog tired. Before he went to bed though, he looked up at the beautiful stars and made a prayer to Kari.

"I hope you can hear me Kari. You know I will always be at your side and will help you fight for as long as you want me too. But if you want to leave us and go to a better place, I understand." He thought he heard Kari whisper something to him, but he thought he was just so hopeful that she heard his prayer that he imagined it. After that, he went to bed an immediately fell asleep.

The next morning at noon, TK woke up with the phone. Tai was calling and asked if TK could make arrangements to come to back for a while. TK suddenly became all panicky and asked what was wrong. 

Tai told him that Kari had died the night before just before 10:00 with a smile on her face, just after she spoke her last words.

"I love you TK."


	2. A Lesson Before Dying

*Note this fic and its predecessor occur as if Digimon 02 NEVER HAPPENNED*

A Lesson before Dying

"TK? Hello? You there pal?" Tai was losing contact with TK over the phone.

"Huh? Sorry about that Tai. Were those really her last words?"

"Hard to believe, but yeah, that's what she said."

They sat in silence for a while, TK was still too shocked to know how long it was.

"Listen TK, I'm gonna let you go now, I know you need some time to let this sink in, plus I gotta call everyone else and tell them. I called you first because I felt you had to know right away."

"Ok Tai, thanks. I'll give you a call later once I make plan to come back. Talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Bye TK, and you just be careful, alright? Bye!"

TK hung up the phone. _I can't believe she's really gone_ . he thought. _She could have at least called to say goodbye. Wait, I'm being selfish. She was probably in a lot of pain and wanted to go. Plus, I told her it was okay. I'm just so confused!_

TK just lay there on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, not thinking or anything, just staring. The next thing he knew, it was past 2:00, and he was starving. He took a bus downtown to Applebee's where Kari used to work and where the both of them ate whenever they could. He ordered his usual and ate in silence. Every few minutes he was waiting for Kari to say something, but then it would hit him that she wasn't there with him, and wouldn't be anymore. He took the check and took the rest of his dinner home in a doggie bag.

He then went to all of his teachers and asked them about what he would be missing, since he was going to Boston for a week after he explained the situation. All of them told he not to worry about it, and they would give him plenty of time to do the work when he got back.

TK called his mom up and told her everything, and she said for him not to worry about going back, that she would do it for him, and call him back once the arrangements were made. She also offered to call Tai and tell him about the plans. TK told he that he couldn't thank her enough.

The arrangements were made so TK would fly back the next morning. Kari's funeral was going to be Friday, and today was Monday.

The flight felt like an eternity, and the whole time TK was trying his best for Kari's death to sink in, but it wouldn't work. In a way, TK didn't want the event to sink in, but he knew it would have to, since it was the truth and there was nothing he could do about it.

When he got back, everyone was already there, including their parents. Everyone gave TK a big hug, and when his mom did, she wouldn't let go until TK told he her couldn't breathe (which was almost the truth). Joe told TK that he was there if he needed to talk to someone, because he was a psychiatrist (kinda ironic, huh?) 

Izzy had found a way to contact the Digimon, so they could come to the funeral. Gatomon didn't want to come, but she realized it was he last chance to say good bye, so she reluctantly went along.

Patamon noticed TK was really depressed, and tried to cheer him up. TK told him to shut up and leave him alone. Patamon was shocked, but TK apologized, saying he didn't feel like himself and was doing things beyond his control. Patamon promised he would be there if TK needed to talk to someone but couldn't tell the humans. TK told him that he wasn't ready to tell all just yet, and Patamon understood.

Gatomon took the news as hard as TK, if not harder. She wanted to tell how she was feeling, but Kari was the only person she trusted with her secrets, and now she was gone. Since her and Patamon were pretty close, she decided to tell him, when and if he ever got away from TK for a few so they could be alone.

TK had tried to give Gatomon Kari's crest and Digi-vice, saying Kari would be happy they were with Gatomon, but Gatomon said it would be better if TK had kept them to remember her by, since she had the whistle (which she never took off).

So TK had secretly wore her crest and Digi-vice along with his. It was Wednesday by now, and TK still was beyond accepting the truth. 

On Thursday, TK let Patamon spend the day with Gatomon. He said that Gatomon seemed like she really wanted to see Patamon alone, plus TK needed time to himself. He was in the room Kari had slept in when she was visiting Tai and Sora. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" TK yelled.

"It's me little bro. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, fine Matt, only cause you're my brother."

Matt opened the door and shut it behind him. Gabumon had tried to sneak in with Matt, but Matt told him that this was a brother – to – brother chat.

"I am so sorry TK!"

"You don't have to say it Matt, it wasn't your fault."

"I know TK, but I'm your brother, I'm supposed to try to make you feel better. That's what older brothers are for."

"Then what are younger brothers for? To bother everyone and get in their way?"

"Of course not TK, younger brothers are for older brothers to protect."

"Whatever."

"Listen TK, I want you to know that you can come talk to me whenever you need someone to listen remember that."

"Thanks Matt."

Matt left TK to be alone for awhile. He was really worried about him. Matt had a really bad feeling that TK was going to let Kari's death get to him and that he wouldn't follow his dreams like Kari would want him to.

TK skipped dinner and went to bed early that night. He had almost decided not to go to Kari's funeral, but he felt that he should, since it was his last chance to say goodbye, and Kari would want him to go.

All the Digimon went too. Gatomon no longer had a partner, so she went with TK and Patamon. She had never really been close to TK before, but she decided to give it a shot, since they both were close to Kari.

At the funeral, TK was too depressed to cry. He just sat there, staring at Kari's coffin. Gatomon wasn't much better. She was curled up in TK's lap, and her sharp claws were digging into TK's lap (but he was too involved with his staring that he never noticed).

After the funeral, everyone went home. After TK changed, he went up into the old tree house. Patamon and Gatomon tried to go with him, but he told them to leave him alone. They suspected something really bad was going on within TK's mind. Little did they know that their suspicions were about to come true.

TK sat alone in the tree house, crying so hard he could barely breathe. He desperately wanted to hold Kari one last time and say a formal goodbye, but he knew that wouldn't happen. But, there was a way that he would be satisfied.

He remembered that he and Kari had left a secret mark in the tree house that said "Kari + TK 4ever" with a huge heart around it. He also remembered the Swiss army knife they had carved it with. In a stoke of luck, he found it. "I'm sorry everyone!" He screamed. An instant later, TK's body lay on the floor of the tree house.

Gatomon and Patamon had revealed their suspicions to the rest of the gang. Matt concluded that he would most likely be at the tree house. But when they had gotten there, it was too late. TK was on the floor, blood everywhere, spouting from his wrists.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Matt. Tear started flowing from his eyes. He knelt next to TK, begging for him to come back to him. "Don't leave TK, please!! We need you here! Please TK!!! Come back to me!!"

TK was floating in the air, and he could hear soft music coming from somewhere. He say Kari, who just looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"TK," she said, "You have to go back, everyone needs you. Don't worry, I'll always be watching over you, and I'll always be with you."

"But I won't be with you!" he yelled back. "You were all that I lived for Kari!"

"But you lived all that time when I was sick TK. I know your hurt TK, but you have to move on. You don't realize how much stronger a person you are now TK. If my passing on had really gotten to you, you would have done what you did when you first heard the news. But you didn't, you just think you need me here with you to survive, but you don't. Together we have learned every important lesson life has to offer. Now we must learn the last and most difficult, how to say goodbye. No matter where we are or what we're doing, we will always be together, forever."

TK just nodded, trying to understand what she was saying. He could hear a very fait voice far off in the distance. It was Matt, begging him to come back. He also noticed that his and Kari's angel Digimon floating beside her.

"You have very little time to go back TK. You must fulfil your dreams and mine. Just remember that the farther two people are apart, the closer they become. We will be together again one day TK, and everyone too. Our angels are here to protect me, and they will always be watching over you."

"You're right Kari. I can't let everyone down, especially Matt. Who'd be there for him to protect? That's what little brothers are for!"

Kari smiled. "Now you know what you must do. Use the crests of hope and light, and our angels will guide you back down to where you belong. Remember I'll always be waiting and watching. Goodbye TK."

"Goodbye Kari."

And so Angewomon and Mangaangemon guided him down.

"So I guess I won't seeing Gatomon or Patamon any more, will I?" The angels just smiled. "Take care, watch over us all, don't forget to write, and watch out for the Dark Masters!"

A light blinded TK, and he found himself awake in Matt's arms. The blood was gone, and there was not a trace of scars where TK has slashed the knife against himself.

"TK!!!' shouted Matt, "I'm so glad you're back!!!"

Everyone was happy to have TK back to normal. Suddenly Sora became quiet.

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Tai.

"Where's Gatomon, and Patamon? I though they came here with us."

"Don't worry guys, they're out there, watching over us, even though we don't always notice."

"Huh?" was everyone's reply.

"What's the matter? Don't you believe in angels? Even though we can't see them, they're always watching over us."

Everyone still sat with confused looks on their faces.

"What are we waiting for? Kari would want us to be happy and not be upset about her passing on. Let's party!"

So the gang went back to Tai and Sora's place and partied all night in honor of Kari.

TK went outside to look at the beautiful full moon. In the distance, he could see a light shining all the way from the tree house. He couldn't see very clearly, so he went out into the yard and climbed a tree to get a better view. He still couldn't see very well but he knew who it was. "Thank you Kari, for everything."

Kari smiled a bright warm smile, with the angel Digimon following suit. Then, the three disappeared into the night without a trace.

"You're very welcome TK."


End file.
